


Aura

by Kurisuta



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, F/M, Fairies, Magic, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Artemis had been alone, uncertain, and afraid on that day, waiting for his father to awaken after Holly saved him from the ice. Sitting in the hospital, he had met a girl. The girl, though frail in health, had a magnetic and powerful spirit; so strong that she alone could awaken his sleeping father. But it was after that he saw her light shine everywhere he looked. His miko.
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Miko

I was wheeling through the hospital. My procedure had finished thirty minutes ago, and I was just waiting for the discharge.

I paused as I noticed a boy around my age sitting in the waiting room looking, in a word, distraught.

I wheeled over and pushed my body into the seat next to him, carefully.

“May I help you?” The boy in the suit said politely, but sharply.

“I was hoping I could help you.” I said gently. “You’re crying.”

I offered him a handkerchief, which he graciously accepted.

“I am not crying.” The boy protested. “What happened to your leg?”

“I had a routine check up.” I said. “What about you? Why are you here?”

I looked at the door. “Fowl, Artemis...this your dad?”

The boy nodded. “I am Artemis Fowl II. Yes...that is my father. He is not awake yet.”

I pulled my body into the wheelchair and wheeled into the room. The mother was asleep in the chair.

“My name is Kurisuta. I’m a miko.”

I leaned over the body of Artemis Sr, and placed my hands over him. My hands glowed silver and life flowed into the man.

Xxx

“Why did you do that?” Artemis asked. “You don’t even know me.”

The girl looked up at him, and he was struck again by her honest beauty. Long dark hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes, and sparkling freckles on her cheeks.

Was she a fairy?

She just smiled at him mysteriously, and kissed his cheek, wheeling out of the room.

He wondered if he would ever see this mysterious, magnetic woman again.

The miko.


	2. Coven

_“You are the Priestess. He is the Fowl boy. You know what you must do.”_

_I stared at the heavens. “Why. Why must it be him? He is still just a boy. I cannot be Priestess to him.”_

_“But you must. For what is coming. And by the way, you are the same age.”_

_I bowed. “I accept my duty, although, I do not see why—“_

_“Fowl and Fairy, Friends Forever.”_

I woke in a cold sweat. I needed to calm down.

I went to the hearth to meditate and stared into the fire, but all I saw was his smug genius expression. Worried about his father, yet still trying to figure me out, the gears turning behind those intelligent eyes.

Did he really think I wouldn’t help him? Why? Because he was a criminal?

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw the genius standing there.

“I found you.”

I smiled. “Yes Arty. You did.”

Xxx

It had been difficult to find her.

Finding out who she was alone was nearly insurmountable. He had immediately discovered she had been summoned by an automatic call from his father’s computer.

If any Fowl was in life threatening danger, the Hikawa family received a summons. Why they would answer remained to be discovered.

Was it an old relationship like the Fowl-Butler? Or was it something else.

Old files of a grandmother, or a gap-toothed aunt, all with some kind of imperceptible twinkle in the eye. Something he couldn’t put his finger on, until he realized—it was magic!

His family had members of the magical persuasion, all females, and there were photos all down the line with Japanese women in red and white kimonos with varying resemblance to Kuri.

He finally got it.

It was a _Coven_.

He wondered how Kuri saw him. Yes he had a drop or two of magic, but he was male, and magical humans were mostly female.

He sipped his tea and examined her. She had barely visible runes tattooed on her arms and legs. He wondered at the intricate spellwork. What were they for?

“Arty?” She was talking to him. That nickname sent a rush of heat into his cheeks and a pounding to his heart. He chided himself to remain professional.

“Yes?” His voice shook more than it should.

“This shrine is a sanctuary for travelers.” Kuri said. “You may stay if you like, until your liaison with Jon Spiro. Though if I were you, I wouldn’t go through with that.”

Artemis was instantly unnerved. How did she know about Spiro? “I suppose I can stay the night.”

Kuri grinned at him.

“After dinner, you and me—I want to see how strong you are!”

Artemis nearly choked on his tea. She wanted to fight?


	3. Match

I raised my fists and lunged at the genius.

Surprised, he lurched back.

“You are not going to use any of your powers?” Artemis asked.

I knocked him back in response. “That would be cheating.”

Artemis chuckled, and shoved me back with a spark of blue magic.

“Stolen magic.” I grinned. “Well aren’t you clever. Well fine then. I will use my powers.”

I hit him with a wave of spirit energy. He doubled back and coughed.

“Give in yet?” I grinned.

“Never.” Artemis said. “Butler trained me well.”

“Then let’s see what you’ve got.”

We traded blows for a while, me constantly on the defensive with his fairy magic, and he knew it.

Desperate, I threw him back with a barrier. It drove him back against the wall where he fell.

Artemis, for his part, was pretty sporting and got up with renewed vigor and lunged for me.

I lurched forward to attack, and the weakness struck and then...all went black.

Xxx

Artemis caught Kuri in his arms.

Quickly, he carried her into his house. He’d told Holly about everything that was going on; and she’d stayed to watch the fight. When Kuri had fallen, Holly had been waiting to heal her.

He was shooed out and sat there waiting in the growing darkness.

As he sat there, he was reminded of just how often he was made to wait. He was patient, but he remembered waiting for his father’s surgery to end.

Waiting. Was that all he could do? Was he so powerless?

No! He had bested a priestess in battle! That was something!

His hands curled into fists.

Then he remembered her eyes flickering out, losing their life. He had driven her to this...

Artemis breathed a sigh.

He would not lose her!


	4. Nightmare

I was sitting in a field of flowers.

Artemis was in my arms. We were older and he was cold. He was gone, dead.

The flower petals danced around my head.

I felt the magic surge through me as I burned part of my life away.

The light got silver and bright. He was coming back coming home.

I was almost there when I heard a scream.

I was screaming.

“ARTEMIS!”

Xxx

Artemis woke up in his room. Trying to remember his dream.

There had been fairies in it, and a priestess.

There was a face in his mind. Her blue silver eyes, and her caramel skin and dark hair.

She was beautiful. She was real.

Her name was Kuri, and she was calling him.


	5. To A Woman

I woke to another nightmare.

Surrounding me were spiderwebs. No...hair. My hair. It was all over the bed.

I touched my head. Gone...all of it.

Along with Artemis’ memories.

He would never come for me.

Never...

“Priestess?”

Xxx

Artemis stood there, not sure what to do. She had lost her hair because of him.

For some reason that caused him pain. He wanted to gather her in his arms and hold her until she stopped crying.

But he couldn’t. He didn’t, couldn’t know her.

“Arty.” Kuri fell into his arms, her lips touching his, and like a flash, his memories returned. “You came for me...to a woman...this is...”

She kissed him again.

He smiled.


End file.
